gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Kissed a Girl (Episode)
I Kissed A Girl Source is the 7th episode of the third season of Glee. It will be directed by Tate Donovan Source Spoilers 'General Info' *Glee has started filming episode 7 according to Lea's Twitter, and are filming episode 5, 6, and 7 at the same time. Source *New Directions' Sectional plans get messed up. Source *Jesse is going to have many scenes with Alex Newell's character. Jesse is also the new director of Vocal Adrenaline. Source *This episode is going to be "very shocking". Filming on the episode finishes this week. Source *Based on the fact that Mercedes is in I kissed a Girl, everyone is back in ND. But considering the next episode is Sectionals, and ND is meant to be up agains Shelby's group, this can not be confirmed, but neither have enough memebers. *The glee execs are looking to cast a doctor http://www.wetpaint.com/glee/articles/someone-else-is-doing-it-on-glee 'Rachel' *Rachel is up to no good. Source *Something shocking will happen to Rachel in this episode. Source 'Bieste and Sue' * Beiste’s new man is Sue’s booty call and the two ladies end up fighting for him. Source 'Santana and Brittany' *This episode focuses on Santana coming out to her family. Source *Glee is looking for a Latina beauty so we could meet Santana's mother at last. Source *Ausiello also said "I’m guessing the title — and accompanying Katy Perry cover — refer to that." Implying that Brittany and Santana might kiss before or in this episode. Source *Ryan wants to handle Santana's coming out storyline differently then Kurt's saying that her parents might not accept her as a lesbian. Source *Brittany becomes McKinley's senior class president. Source *Some guy harasses Santana and the girls come to her aid with Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl'. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Brittany are involved in the song. Source 'Blaine and Kurt' *The scene for F*ckin' Perfect has been filmed. Source 'Scenes' *A scene between Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany Source *A scene with Principal Figgins, Santana, Finn, Will and Shelby. Source *A scene with Rachel in Principal Figgins' office. Source 1 *A scene between Rachel, Kurt and Finn Source *A scene between Coach Beiste, Figgins, Kurt and Burt in Figgins office. A song is also involved in this scene and Coach Beiste is one of the confirmed singers. Source *The class presidental was filmed on 10/25 Source *3 musical numbers will be filmed today 10/27 Source *A musical number with Finn was filmed today Source 'Music' *Note that they are recording the Christmas Album at the moment and they being in the studio might just be for that.* Dianna is not on the christmas album though Source ''' *Dianna (Quinn) was in the studio. Source *Naya (Santana) and Amber (Mercedes) are recording a duet. Source *Amber (Mercedes) has a solo, or a part in a song.Source *Jenna (Tina) was in the studio. Source *Matthew (Will) recorded a solo. Source *Coach Beiste recorded a song. Source *Naya (Santana) recorded a solo Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a solo Source *Lea (Rachel) was in the studio. Source *Lea tweeted that she just finished a great girls number for episode 7, hinting that either we have the performers for one of the songs wrong, or there's one more song. This was most likely "I Kissed A Girl." *Lea tweeted there would be two great musical numbers to shoot on 10/28/11, one of them featuring Cory (Finn) for a solo. Source Songs *Jolene'' ''by Dolly Parton. Sung by Shannon Beiste Source Source *I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry. Sung by Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany. Source *'Constant Craving' by ''k.d. Lang. Sung by Shelby Source *'I'm the Only One' by Melissa Etheridge . ''Sung by Puck. Source *'F*ckin' Perfect' by ''P!nk. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. Source *'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Finn, Artie, and Rory. Source Guest Star Special Guest Star *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Guest Cast *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Source *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley Source Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes